cwacharacterfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Holly Talon/Holly Talon And Tarro Blood's Romance
Note: Anyone caught laughing and/or being cynical about this page will get into big trouble. And, yes, that was a very pointed remark, aimed at certain individuals who know who they are so I will mention no names. Chapter One: The First Meeting Holly Talon closed her eyes briefly. "Be quiet. I've tried being paitent with you, but it just doesn't work." she snapped at her body guard/security chief, Ka'rta Kryze. "Sorry boss." Ka'rta still sounded very much like she was laughing to Holly. Holly made a low growling noise. Ka'rta decided it would be wiser - and safer - if she was quiet. There really was no wonder Holly was angry. They had just crash landed, and they did just happen to be lost. The only thing they knew about their whereabouts was that they were on Ryloth. Holly's blue and gold dress was ripped and muddy, her golden-blonde hair was messy and coming out of her elaborate hairstyle. "Look!" Ka'rta called suddenly, pointing at something on the horizon "there's a camp of some sort up there!" "Well lets head up there then!" Holly snapped. Remind me not to talk to her for a while, Ka'rta thought to her self, she's like an angry rancor right now. Up on the hill, Tarro Blood, a male Mandalorian, was sitting, watching the fire burn. Then a movement caught his eye. Coming up the hill towards him were two females. They looked fairly similar, with pale skin and blonde hair (he was too far away to see that they both had blue eyes), but Tarro's eyes were instantly drawn to the older of the women, who's beautiful face was clouded with anger, she was wearing a torn dress, her golden hair was a mess, and Tarro noticed a cut on her snowflake pale left cheek. As she came closer, he noticed her eyes. They were blue, but a more beautiful blue than he had ever seen before. Her eyes were full of anger, pride and pain. The recognised her. Of course he recognised her. How could he not? Almost everyone knew about Holly Talon. She was Mandalorian, no, a half-mandalorian, he corrected himself, she was a bounty hunter, part of the Felucian Royal family, distantly related to the Queen of Ryloth, she was also force sensitive, and she was the leader of an influential political group, The Alliance For Peace, which he strongly supported. Chapter Two: Ryloth Tarro Blood stared into the dying embers of the camp fire, wishing, for perhaps the seven millionth time that day, that there was something he could do to help Holly. She didn't deserve to be treated the way he knew Avaro was treating her. Everyone knew Avaro was cheating on Holly. Even Holly knew. He sighed, got to up and walked over to the tent where Holly was sleeping, just to check if she was ok. And for an excuse to look at her. She's so beautiful, he thought as he opened the tent flap and his eyes fell on her face. And that was when he realised she was awake. She'd clearly been crying, and he noted there was still a tear on her cheek. "Holly?" he murmured, stepping into the tent, and sitting down next to her "whats wrong?" "Nothing.... nothing, I'm fine." Holly replied, but she didn't fool him. "Do you expect me to believe that? I can see you've been crying Holly." As he spoke, he stroked her cheek, wiping away her tears. "I.... I was thinking about Avaro." she managed, her voice barely a whisper. Tarro gritted his teeth and hoped she didn't sense his anger. "Don't think about him" he told her "go back to sleep Holly, and think about someone worthy of your thoughts." Even as he spoke, she was closing her eyes. He held her hand tightly as she fell asleep. Poor Holly, she deserves so much more than that waster can give her, Tarro thought to himself. He waited until Holly was fast asleep, before letting go of her hand and leaving the tent. Around half an hour later, Holly woke up again. Where am I? she thought, glancing around the tent. Then she remembered. She was on Ryloth, on a camping holiday with her best friend. She smiled. Tarro was so thoughtful, so kind, so sweet. Where was he anyway? The last thing she remembered, he'd been next to her. Holding her hand. She blushed slightly, remembering exactly how his hand had felt around hers. It had felt right somehow. Now you're delirious from lack of sleep or something, she thought, Tarro holding your hand felt right? Are you out of your mind!? She sighed, slid out of her sleeping bag and got out of the tent. Tarro was sitting with his back to the tent, gazing into the dying embers of the fire. Part of his hair glowed golden in the light from the fire. Holly felt her heart jolt slightly at the sight of him. "Hey" Tarro said, not evening turning around, Holly jumped, not realising Tarro knew she was out of the tent "still can't sleep Hol?" "Something like that. Got a lot on my mind." She replied. More than he realises, she thought. Holly sat down next to Tarro. "So. Are you ok?" she asked quietly. "Fine, I guess. Thinking about you.... ok, worrying about you." Tarro admitted quietly. She gave a little laugh, leaned over and took his hat from his head. "Hey!! Give that back!" he yelled, leaning over to try to take back his hat. "Nope." Holly giggled, rolling out of the way. "I'll make you give the hat back then. I'll tickle you into giving it back!" And before Holly could react, Tarro jumped on her, tickling her mercilessly. "Can I have my hat back yet?" he yelled over Holly's giggles. "No!" she squealed "no, its my hat now!!" Tarro stopped tickling her after a minute or two longer, and gazed at her as she struggled to stop laughing. Holly's so beautiful, he thought for maybe the hundredth time that day. Then he noticed something change in Holly. She had been lying on the floor, clutching his hat and giggling, when all traces of her melodious laugh vanished. Her eyes changed from being sparkling and happy, to surprise, slight annoyance, something else he didn't recognise and finally to the emotionless mask she used during fights and standoffs. Holly got to her feet hurridly, throwing his hat back to him and starting to walk away. "Holly?" he called after her "where are you going?" She glanced back at him, and he noticed once again how tired she looked. "For a walk. Alone." she said, with no emotion in her voice. Tarro watched as Holly walked away, he felt confused. What had just happened? Everything had been ok, better than ok even.... and suddenly everything had changed. He didn't know it at the time, but Holly Talon had just realised that she was in love with him.... Chapter Three: The Meeting Disaster "Once all the guests are here, you're guarding the front door, ok Kar?" Ka'rta Kryze nodded in reply to Holly Talon's question. She'd already been told seventeen times in the last half hour, but she wasn't about to push the issue. The boss was stressed, and when the boss was stressed, people who wound her up tended to lose limbs in a selection of painful ways. "Where is your sister anyway? She's supposed to be here by now." Holly sounded even more annoyed now. Ka'rta frowned. Did she tell the truth or did she lie? If she lied and was caught out, Holly would probably hang her from the wall as a decoration, if she lied and didn't get caught out, everything would be ok. But when dealing with Holly Talon, caution was advised, and it certainly wasn't a good idea to second-guess her reactions. Ka'rta settled for the truth. "She said she had a 'thing' to do, but she wouldn't tell me what, and she was looking at the floor the whole time." Holly frowned. Ka'rta scarpered to the front door, to welcome people and escape the growling she could hear coming from Holly. Holly growled quietly. That damn alliance senator! If she had any real power, that girl would have been sacked long ago. "What's the problem Holly?" A voice asked behind her. She jumped. It was only Tarro. Tarro. Her heart raced at the very thought of him. Don't think about your feelings for him at a time like this, she scolded herself. "Just Kar's sister again. She hasn't turned up." "Typical of Mini Mando's sister." Tarro agreed, using his nickname for Kar'ta which he knew always made Holly smile. It worked. Holly smiled fondly up at him, and touched his hand gently. "Yes. Well, Mini Mando's sister has just screwed up the entire set for the meeting." Holly muttered, tapping her foot against the tiled floor. Tarro winced slightly as Holly stalked off. He'd never seen her this tense before. He admired her. And she was certainly stunning, she looked so amazing in the lilac and gold dress she was wearing now, and she had looked wonderful in the armour she'd been wearing twenty minutes ago, and in every other outfit she'd ever worn. He blushed slightly as he thought that. "Oh and Tarro?" Holly called back across the room "Do try not to cause trouble!" Me? Cause trouble? I don't know what she means he thought. Holly settled herself on one of the sofas that lined the walls in the corner of the great hall. Why do I get the feeling something bad is about to happen? She thought to herself. She had barely thought that when Ka'rta Kryze came racing through the door, a look of pure panic on her face. Oh heck, what now!? Holly wondered. Ka'rta seemed uncapable of speech, but she replayed a message she'd obviously just recieved on her comlink. The message said that Holly's daughter Kara had been taken. Everyone in the room froze. Pure silence filled the air. Holly seemed incapable of moving, let alone speaking. Holly's eyes filled with tears. Tarro walked quietly across the room, sat down next to her and her took her nearest hand in his. Holly jumped to her feet, making Tarro let go of her hand in surprise. She raced to the door, stopping only to grab her hat and blasters. Holly would have been out of the door and away, abandoning the meeting to its fate, but as she rushed through the door, she crashed into a guest of honor who was on his way in. There was a split second of embarrassed silence, before Satine Starhunter stepped forwards and greeted the guest, while Talanna Clara-Talon pulled her younger sister back inside. "Holly! I know you're worried-" "Worried!? WORRIED!? Have you ANY idea how I feel right now!? "Ok, ok, I get it. Just don't shout at me. But think before you run out on us! Weren't you just complaining about Mesh'la running out on us!? And think about Kara. I know you are thinking about Kara, but what I mean is think about what she would want you to do here. She would want you to be strong, and brave. She would want you to go through with this meeting, and attempt a rescue afterwards." Holly closed her eyes briefly. Talanna was right. Unsure of what to say or do, Holly sank down on a nearby sofa, put her head in her hands and started to cry. Tarro came rushing over, shooing Talanna away, and trying his best to comfort Holly. He held her close until she stopped crying. After that, things moved quickly, Holly hurridly made herself look presentable, Tarro, Talanna and the others tried to get the guests organised, making sure people who were more likely to fight were standing a long way away from each other. Finally, everything was ready. Talanna stepped forwards, making a short speech of her own, and introducing Holly's speech. Around half way through her speech, Holly finally lost her temper with a small group of clones, that had been making unwelcome interuptions. The first to notice her growing annoyance was Talanna. She watched her sister closely. Holly's eyes, which hadn't quite faded back from the black colour they turned when she was angry, started to darken once again. A friend of Holly's, who was standing to her right, said, very pointedly, "Be quiet and let the lady finish her speech." but still the clones shouted out their opinions without being asked. Two minutes later, Holly finally lost her temper with the clones. "Would you kindly shut up before I use your heads as target practise!?" She snapped, tapping her blaster to add meaning to her point. "Point taken." muttered one of the clones. Holly smirked slightly, before continuing her speech. After a minute or two, Ka'rta, who had been guarding the front door, hurried through to the back garden, muttering something about having heard some sort of noise there. Around five minutes later, Holly had just finished her speech. Everyone who had attended was clapping and cheering (a little nervously, Talanna noted, glancing at five clones near the front of the room). Holly was smiling, which was something, even if her smile did look a little forced. Tarro was standing by Holly, one hand stroking her face. Then Talanna noticed Holly's face change. Her smile faded and her eyes hardened into a mask of pure hatred. Tarro's hand dropped to his side. Talanna glanced round, trying to see what her younger sister had seen. There, in the door way, framed by the setting sun, stood Zoe Dawnray. "That was quite a speech, my dear sister. Such a shame it was all a pack of lies." A cold, commanding voice said. Everyone in the room stopped. Holly was the first to break the silence, her face a deathly pale, her hands shaking, something close to fear in her eyes "Why are you.... how are you here?" she managed "shouldn't you be somewhere far away, so I don't kill you for what you've done!?" "Ah.... you mean the prisoner. Don't worry, Jasmine is taking care of everything." Zoe was clearly enjoying herself now. Holly stumbled backwards and sat down heavily on the sofa behind her. "What do you mean?" she managed, her voice barely a whisper but somehow the entire room heard her "What do you mean, Jasmine's taking care of everything?" "Exactly what I said: Jasmine is taking care of everything." Zoe turned to the rest of the room, making sure to make eye contact with everyone present, before continuing to speak "She says she believes in fair chances for everyone, then why does she oppose me? They call her 'Pure Heart' but what is gold about someone who refuses to support her own sister? My sister is tricking you! Open up your eyes and see her for the fool she really is!" And that was then the fight started. The clones, mandalorians, twi'leks and all of the alliance's supporters all rushed forwards, trying to get at Zoe. "STOP!!" Satine Starhunter's voice was heard loud and clear by everyone, even over the shouting. The entire room fell silent. "You know the rules" Satine continued "no fighting in the house!" No sooner had she said that, did she realise how it must have sounded. And anyway, she thought, who in their right mind will respect the rules at a time like this!? Zoe stepped forwards. "Holly. I have a deal for you." Holly looked up. No one in the room had ever seen her look so defeated. No one spoke for a minute or so, until, in a very quiet voice, Holly addressed first Tarro, then Zoe. "Kar hasn't yet returned, Tarro, check the back garden. And Zoe, do what you like. Just deliver my daughter back to me, safe and well, and you can have all the money you want." An evil smile spread across Zoe's face. Talanna seemed to be having a hard time keeping in control of her anger. "You're going to let her do this!? You're going to let her have just what she wants!? You're going to fund her next evil plot against you - against our family!?" Holly was silent for a long time. Everyone in the room waited for her to speak. Zoe broke the silence."Well sister? Are you going to pay me or not?" Holly stood up, and met her sister's gaze, her eyes burning with anger. "No. I will not pay. And you will return my daughter." "I will not!" "You will." "Think about it Holly. Your daughter is already dead." Whatever Holly would have said in reply, which would undoubtledly be rude, was cut off by Tarro rushing in from the back garden, Ka'rta's helmet in one hand. "I found this in the fountain." was all he said as he placed the helmet in the centre of the table. Chapter Four: Together Chapter Five: Rescuing Katrina Ka'rta Kryze took a deep breath, and looked around the hangar of the enemy's ship. To her left stood the mission leader/planner/whatever you wanted to call her, Holly Talon. Ka'rta knew Holly was trying to appear strong, and she also knew Holly was desperately trying to hide her pain. Well Holly's daughter had just been killed by the person they were hoping to avoid, even though they were on said Togruta's ship. Over to Holly's left was Talanna Clara-Talon, one of Holly's sisters, a gold-skinned Twi'lek, who, like Holly, was dressed in a close fitting beskar'gam, bounty hunter type hat with beskar boots and gloves. Talanna was more interested in her politics than fighting, but she didn't mind a good fight. Provided the opponent was a good challenge. To Ka'rta's right was Tarro Blood. Tarro was the only male on the team, one of Holly's body guards, and also Holly's boyfriend. The final member of the team, the Togruta Zara Adeptsword, was hurridly climbing from their shuttle. Ka'rta grinned as she noticed Tarro glance at Holly. Tarro was clearly worried about Holly, and Ka'rta didn't blame him. Holly was obviously suffering because of what had happened. Zoe Dawnray smirked. Everything is proceeding according to plan, she thought, for someone who is supposed to be clever, that woman (Holly) sure is stupid. She crossed to a control panel and flicked a button on the panel, then, after considering it for a minute, she raised a blaster and shot the control. "There's no going back now." She whispered "Its all or nothing. And the only way out for Holly Talon," she spat Holly's name "is death. Or being disgraced so badly she wishes she were dead." The smirk on the evil Togruta's face widened. The small band of mercenarys were not getting along wonderfully well. Holly had become even more tense and snappy as they neared the cell where little baby Katrina was being held. Tarro was trying to stop the others from doing or saying anything that would annoy Holly, but, Ka'rta thought, even breathing seemed to be winding up Holly. Focus, Ka'tra told herself. You have to get your baby sister out of here. Ka'rta gritted her teeth. More rested on this mission that had rested on any mission she'd ever gone on. Talanna was being uncharacteristically quiet. Usually she could talk a Rancor into sitting down to have a cup of tea in a very civilised manner, but today, Ka'rta doubted that Talanna could argue with her twin sister Mesh'la for even five minutes. I hope Mesh'la's ok, she thought, suddenly remembering that sister was making a speech to the Felucian government today. Of course she's ok! The more confident side of her mind snapped, she could argue anything into submission, and aunty Jazzy will look after her, now focus on your mission. Focus on saving Katrina! Holly Talon gripped her blasters, and thought several swear words. They all knew what was would be round the next corner. And they all knew it would be Zoe Dawnray. Holly turned, and nodded at the other members of the group. They nodded back, understanding completely what was about to happen. They rounded the corner, and, sure enough, Zoe Dawnray stood before them, her arms folded, her face twisted into an icy smile. "So predictable." Both Holly and Zoe spoke at the same time. Had the situation not been so desperate, Ka'rta would have laughed at that. A figure blurred into focus behind Holly, who didn't notice the force ghost of her own daughter, she didn't even sense it. Zoe grinned again, and evil, icy smile. She's planned something, Ka'tra thought, and if I know Zoe, then we aren't going to like it. There was a slight noise from the shadows, Ka'tra glanced round. Something bad was going to happen, she just knew it. It was then that Talanna muttered a curse, for no apparant reason. Five seconds later they knew though, as several of Zoe's finest warrior droids leapt from the shadows, armed to the teeth. And behind them stood a black-cloaked figure. Anne Lillia Secura. There was silence and stillness for a split second, before the fight commenced. Ka'rta, Zara and Tarro fought the droids, Talanna was fighting Anne, and Holly faced Zoe. Ka'rta defeated the two droids that had been attacking her fairly easily, and, without any other droids noticing her, she unlocked Katrina's cell door. Sure enough, her baby sister was inside, asleep. She lifted up little Katrina, hugging the little child for a moment. "Time to get you back to safety." she whispered, before thinking that no where was safe these days, not with the list of enemies that Holly had. As Ka'rta emerged from the cell, her eyes travelled instantly back to the fight, or what was left of it. All of the droids had been destroyed, Zoe and Anne had been backed into the wall. At that moment, Ka'rta's eyes flicked across to the view screens, for no apparant reason. Zoe, her hands bound, followed Ka'rta's gaze. An evil smile spread slowly across her face. A look of recognition passed across Anne's face. "You did it then." "Yes...." Zoe's voice was an evil hiss "Yes.... I set the trap. The end is near." That was when the ship smashed into Holly's palace. A series of explosions rocked the ship, and the lights over their heads shattered. In the comotion, the only person who didn't scream was Zoe. Instead, she remarked, "Some rescue mission. More like a disaster. And this is only the start." This is not going to be fun, Ka'rta thought. And she was right. The ship that barely stopped moving before Holly was on her feet, shouting out orders. Some rescue mission. And we all know this is the start of something much, much worse, thought Ka'rta. Just what has Zoe got planned!? I only wish we knew, then we wouldn't be here. Chapter Six: The Disaster Chapter Seven: Holly: Prison And Rescue Category:Blog posts